


A Thawed Heart

by youregorgeouswaitwhat



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, like the actions are fluffy but hans is still a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youregorgeouswaitwhat/pseuds/youregorgeouswaitwhat
Summary: In which the kiss works and they just make out. Hans POV.
Relationships: Anna & Hans (Disney), Anna/Hans (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	A Thawed Heart

Hans hadn’t expected Anna to return from her quest alive, but as soon as he saw her, he knew his plan could still work. The girl was weak and close to dying, obviously due to some unseen magical force. Her sister’s magic must be something truly powerful… but Hans was still confident he could take care of Elsa- especially after what was about to happen.

Upon arriving, Anna had immediately begged for his kiss, and Hans realized that some sort of love magic must be the only key to her survival. After picking her up and setting her on a couch, he knelt and stared at her, eyes wide and concerned. “She froze my heart, and only an act of true love can save me…” Anna said weakly.

“A true love’s kiss,” he mused. He could see both fear and hope in Anna’s eyes, as well as a glimmer of- love? Hans almost felt guilty about how much she believed in him- almost.

Hans reached out a gloved hand to caress Anna’s face as he leaned forward, stopping when their lips were a breath apart. This was going to be fun.

“Oh, Anna-”

With a pained grunt, Anna threw herself forward and smashed her lips against his, and Hans was taken aback by the force of the kiss. Even while dying, the girl was adamant about getting what she wanted.

Hans had to keep himself from chuckling against the girl’s ice-cold lips. The fool thought that he was her true love- an honestly laughable sentiment, it was so naive.

Hans pulled back from the kiss with a smile on his lips, but that quickly disappeared when he saw Anna’s snow-white hair start to return to its normal hue.

“You saved me, Hans.” Anna smiled up at him, tears in her eyes.

Hans looked at her, and his eyes filled with confusion as the realization dawned on him. The kiss had worked.

He needed time to think, so he quickly kissed her again, his hand traveling from her chin to the back of her head so he could deepen the kiss. He felt Anna’s hands move to tangle into his own hair, and began to think.

An act of true love… how could that have worked? Did she truly love him?

Did he…?

This wasn’t part of the plan. Hans could adapt to whatever situation he found himself in- a trait he prided himself on- but this… this was more than unexpected.

This was impossible.

He had his dagger concealed in his boot. He could kill her right now, but that would be messy, potentially loud, and rather difficult to hide from the royals outside the door. No, no… return to the original plan: marry Anna, find some other way to kill her sister- _oh_.

Anna’s tongue was pushing at Hans’ lips, and it was very- for lack of a better word- distracting. Hans opened his mouth and felt Anna’s tongue slide in as she pressed her body closer to his. Well, she was certainly gaining her strength back fast.

They had kissed, once before. Anna had kissed him right after he proposed to her. It had been quick and chaste, nothing special. But this kiss was eager and filled with joy and life. Anna’s happiness was so effervescent that Hans began to feel a strange, almost painful feeling in his chest. He pulled his mouth away to breathe, but found himself unable to inhale or exhale. After a moment he let out a ragged gasp, and he doubled over and clutched his chest. What the hell was going on?

“Hans?” Anna pushed herself up so she was sitting on the couch. “Is something wrong?”

He quickly straightened himself and stared at her, doing his best to keep his expression calm and collected. “We need to get you to a nurse, to a bed…” He stood up and went to the door, and opened it with shaking hands. “She’s alive,” he called, “but she needs medical attention immediately. Please, help!” The group of servants who had brought her in all nearly ran into the room and began to fuss over the princess, pulling her towards the door while she protested.

“Hans- no, I’m fine! I swear-”

“It’s for the best, Anna. Arendelle needs you safe.”

Anna gave him a loving glance before the door closed behind her and the crowd of servants. Hans staggered over to the couch and nearly collapsed on it, squeezing his eyes shut as he allowed himself to try and make sense of what had just happened.

Hans did not know very much about magic. Could an act of true love work if it was one-sided? Or if the person who needed the act believed that it was true love? His mind raced as he tried to isolate a situation in which the act of true love wouldn’t involve actual, well, love.

Love meant weakness. Love meant stupid choices. Love meant nothing, in the long run.

At least, that’s what he had been telling himself his whole life.

The prince sighed.

He supposed- if she did truly love him, or if he- well, if he had played a role in the act of true love, then it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. As long as he learned to control it. Keep his feelings in check. Keep his head clear. He was going to be King of Arendelle, and nothing was going to stop him.

Hans pushed himself off the couch and walked over to the window, encountering his own reflection, colored white by the layer of frost on the other side. His hair was sticking out at odd angles, and near his lips was some drool left by the future Queen of Arendelle herself. He raised a hand to wipe his mouth, and glanced toward the door.

An act of true love…

Hans let himself smile.


End file.
